


Happiness extra

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Happiness extra

每个宝宝都会有开始思考“我是从哪来的”那一天，林雪很明显也到了年纪，坐在林臻东的肩膀上薅着他头发灵魂发问，她爸被拽得快要脱发，英俊的眉眼不堪忍受地眯起来，还一句重话都不敢跟小祖宗讲，权当自己遇上了个比较鬼才的Tony老师。

不过这个问题确实他有点怵，毕竟他当年是被自己美人妈应付过“贵宾卡年度回馈送的”，吓得他哭了一夜。“这个……”他晃到洪阔面前，“孩他妈，雪雪问你呢。”

洪阔正在太阳地里犯着迷糊，他自打肚子里揣了这个小的就嗜睡，比当时怀林雪还要严重。想当年怀孕危险期他敢跟着林臻东去比赛还拿了个冠军的，现在吃过饭就困得睁不开眼了，只能说岁月不饶人，大龄omega怀孕可能身体的负担确实要大一点。

这会他差一点就要睡着了却被喊醒，又听见这么个戏称，想都没想就要伸脚踹林臻东，林臻东带着肩膀上的女儿跳了两步灵巧躲开，小姑娘觉得有意思，又让他多蹦跶几下，林臻东宠女儿宠的没边，赶紧开心地做了几个夸张跳跃动作。

小公主乐得咯咯笑，林臻东转过头，就看见洪阔披着一身午后阳光望着这边，微微笑着，整个人柔软又温暖，他把女儿放下来，林雪就啪嗒啪嗒地跑到omega父亲身边，伸出小手，要去摸摸洪阔墨绿色针织衫下微微隆起的小腹。

“还小，摸不到什么的。”洪阔这么说，但还是把女儿抱到腿上，拉着她小手放在肚子上，“雪雪想要个弟弟还是想要个妹妹？”他用食指刮了刮林雪的脸蛋，小姑娘就意会地凑过来亲了他一口，“弟弟！妹妹会和我抢裙子！”

林臻东哭笑不得，他女儿竟然会因为因为一条裙子觉得生个弟弟比较好，不知道是哪个地方的教育出了岔子。“弟弟是怎么来的啊？我是怎么来的啊？”小姑娘还没忘记这个问题。“嗯……你是爸爸得第四个冠军的时候来送奖杯的小天使，你看，之前爸爸又赢了，所以弟弟不就也来了吗？”

林雪似懂非懂的点点头，啪嗒啪嗒地跑出去，要管家给她拿爸爸的奖杯看。小姑娘的裙摆刚消失在门口，洪阔就被林臻东拉着接了个吻。omega怕女儿突然跑回来，使劲推alpha宽厚的胸膛，却被对方坏心眼放出的草木气息软了腰，两只手搭在林臻东肩膀上，任他索取。

等到终于结束这一吻，洪阔脸红红地锤了林臻东一把，却又被抓住手亲了亲指尖，“你当时真的，吓死我了。”林臻东故意没有说清，那种惊吓一次就够了，洪阔还给他来了两遍，仗着年轻心脏好，要是长几岁，没准吓得进医院。

洪阔却全然不当事，但还是带着点歉意的亲了亲丈夫，开口时又带着点恃宠而骄：“这就是你现在让我门都不出的原因？”

 

几年前有人约过林臻东一次比赛，林臻东没当事，去了，却不想对方没安什么好心，有一处急拐弯路面被人动了手脚，车子滑出去一大截，万幸没翻。alpha怒火暴涨，接下来的半程像是发了疯的野兽，最终比对方领先一点到了终点。

他刚要准备下车找那人麻烦，一只手却搭上他手腕，气头上的林臻东挥手就甩了，那只手却还是拉了他一下，没什么力气，带着手套又打滑，从他手臂上掉了下去。林臻东这才感觉到不对劲，回头一看，洪阔整个人都瘫在了副驾驶上。

这个角度隔着头盔，只能看清他发红的颧骨，以及鼻梁上的汗珠。林臻东心里咯噔一声，闻了闻车内，果不其然，一股江河水汽。今天他一激动没控制住信息素，对于一个被标记的omega而言，没有比他的alpha信息素更有效的春药了，洪阔这几天本就临近发情期，这么一来，跑不掉是被强制提前诱发了。

然而这一路上，洪阔都准确无误地报着路书，没有一处错误，也没有任何反常，林臻东想想他后半程的极力忍耐，怒火又翻腾上来，下了车打开副驾驶车门，不管围上来的众人，把洪阔从车上打横抱了下来。

发情期的omega没什么力气，被情热烧得晕头转向，仅有的那点羞耻心让洪阔把脸埋在林臻东怀里，却又吸进了更多信息素，那股树木的味道像是要在他体内生根发芽，占据他的身体剥夺他的思维，让他完完全全地长成属于林臻东的。

 

林臻东一脚踢开休息室的门，锁芯都坏掉了，他也不在意，把洪阔按在门板上，摘掉头盔拽着领子就开始吻他。omega又香又软，和平日里那个冷静镇定的领航员截然不同，这一面只有林臻东能看见，只属于林臻东一个人。

赛车服不透气，洪阔觉得自己现在简直就是在被焖蒸，身上每一个能出水的地方都在往外流，却又包裹在布料里面，闷热粘腻的让人快要窒息。他想去解开自己的衣服，却被林臻东把双手扣在头顶。“谁准你动了？”alpha双眼通红，不知道是被冒犯的怒火，还是被omega撩起了欲火，“你怎么不说！”

洪阔努力在高热里找到几丝未被烧干净的理智：“没必要……不是什么大事……你看，我不……我不还是让你赢了吗？”他竟然还在话语末笑了一下。

“谁他妈在乎和这种人渣比会不会赢！”林臻东绷着脸，浮出咬肌的轮廓，“你就没，就没想过……操！”他一瞬间溃败下来，所有的担心和愤怒，在对上洪阔那双眼睛的时候，都失去了意义。

即使现在是一个omega恨不得摇着屁股求他的alpha插进来抚慰发情期的难耐的时候，洪阔的眼睛只是蒙了一层薄薄的水膜，却依然又清又亮，像是他第一次在那瑰丽的晚霞中看见洪阔时一样。

“臻东，臻东……”洪阔被他卡着领子，又被发情期折磨，觉得自己下一秒就要脱水而亡，而他的alpha——该死的，他的alpha为什么还不来操他，为什么还要在这个时候讲事情。洪阔不管不顾的凑上去要吻他，那双饱满的嘴唇上全是水泽，一张一合，烧得林臻东下腹火更忘了，隔着厚厚的赛车服顶起一个帐篷，“臻东……臻东，我好难受，臻东……”

“你他妈也知道难受！”林臻东心疼又生气，气急败坏的骂了一句，上手粗暴的撕开了洪阔的领子。

 

 

omega浑身湿漉漉滑溜溜的，全是水，像是一尾鱼，泪水从眼角流到耳鬓，唾液从嘴角牵出一丝到下颌，前胸后背全是汗，身下小口吐出的淫水一路向下糊满了赛车服与大腿内侧。

林臻东把他上上下下摸了个遍，却只把洪阔从连体的赛车服里抽出半边身子，把光裸的小腿架在自己肩上，扶着自己胀大的阴茎捅了进去。洪阔还有半边限制在讲脱不脱的赛车服里，难受的很，想要说些什么，却又被林臻东这样按在门上操弄的动作给顶碎，只能在嗓子里发出旖旎的零星。

他知道alpha被自己惹怒了，也知道林臻东所有的担心与爱意，这个少年人和他相识时不过十八九，如今已经和他一起拿下三个冠军，还是他法定的丈夫，标记了他的alpha。他这生的悲与喜、爱与欲，早就在有着迷人霞色的那天傍晚，锁定在了这个人身上。

脊背与门板随着林臻东蛮横的动作发出有着某种节律的撞击，伴着洪阔压抑又动情的呻吟，昭示着这屋内正发生着一场白日宣淫，两个人已经顾不得会不会有人来找，或者会不会有人听见，只想着怎么把对方拖进更深的情欲漩涡，和怎么能从对方身上得到更多的快感。

洪阔最终还是甩掉了那身麻烦的赛车服，那时他射出的精液已经把两人衣服上林氏能源的赞助给糊了个正着，在被林臻东按在休息室的沙发上再次插入时，他脑内跑偏一秒，想起他们的最大金主知道了这事会不会被气得七窍生烟。

在性爱中思及这些，多少还是有些背德感，洪阔不自主的收紧了身子，林臻东被夹得腰上一麻，差点就要泄出来，他打了一巴掌洪阔挺翘的臀部，又使劲揉捏了两下那开始发红发肿的皮肤，“别夹，做了多少次了，都没把你操松，是不是得给你个孩子，才能把你这撑得大一点？”

阴茎胀大的头部在肠道里顶弄，每一下都操过前列腺，激得洪阔流出生理性的眼泪，像是在被林臻东的冲撞榨出汁水。林臻东把着那劲瘦的腰，俯身啃咬那充血肿起的乳尖，尖尖的虎牙磕在上面，又疼又爽，洪阔双手在爱人汗湿的肩背上收紧，嗓子里发出一道长长的呻吟。

alpha改变了方向，开始冲撞那道窄窄的小口，那里随着发情期的到来微微打开，正在流出一波一波淫水情液，浇在将要入侵的性器上。

“我进去好不好，你让我进去好不好。”林臻东的语气比起询问更像是引诱，大手制住omega来自恐惧的本能挣扎，下身一下比一下重的顶着生殖腔口，“让我进去，洪阔，让我进去，让我射进去，我的精液会充满你的内腔，你会怀上我的孩子，好不好，他会长得像你也像我，趴在你的胸口吃奶，把这里吸得大起来，一碰就会流出奶水，好不好，洪阔，让我进去好不好。”

他们结婚两年多，极少在没有安全措施的情况下进入生殖腔。林臻东觉得，他们还都年轻，而且赛车又是个危险与刺激并存的运动，实在不合适这么早把孩子列入考虑范围，洪阔没说什么，但一直也在吃抑制类药物。

然而此刻林臻东却不可抗拒地强行冲开了那圈肌肉，顶进了更热也更紧的生殖腔中。洪阔被猛烈的快感刺激到叫都叫不出来，只能张大了嘴用力呼吸，随着林臻东的侵占发出奶猫一样的哽咽。同时双腿更大的打开，腰也不自主地往上挺，直到林臻东吻住他眉下小痣，体内的那根鸡巴抖了抖，射出这具身体渴望已久的、属于他alpha的精液。

 

这场发情期的交媾一直持续到太阳西落，晚霞从窗子里投进来，在赤裸的两人身上映出一片橘红色。他们刚刚结束一场高潮，林臻东的结还卡在洪阔身体深处，两个人相拥着亲吻，不带什么情色意味，单纯的爱意缱绻。

想到今天这事，林臻东还是忍不住念了几句，他实在是心疼洪阔被发情期折磨却还要装着像没事人一样陪他完成比赛——都不能叫比赛，跟那种暗地里使绊子的人比简直都侮辱这项运动。

洪阔安静听着，性爱消耗了他太多力气，嗓子也叫哑了，等着林臻东终于说了个痛快，他才开口：“他想赢你，以至于不惜用这么下作的手段，那最好应对方法，还是战胜他。”他抬起手，拂过爱人眉眼鼻梁，轻轻一吻落在嘴唇上，“你气愤也好，揍他一顿也好，让他身败名裂也好，都不如打败他，胜利这个事实，才是最有力的打击。”

“至于我，你不用担心，有我在，我不会让你有什么意外，你在，我也不敢出什么事。”

 

之后他们很快就继续投入到各分站的比赛中，洪阔没再跟他提起那天的事情，好像那次发情期根本不存在。林臻东有点失落，但觉得洪阔一直在吃药，没怀孕也正常，何况那也是一时情难自已，万一怀了孩子，之后的这些比赛也要推掉。

然而林臻东没想到的是，在夺冠之后，他狂喜着去拥抱亲吻洪阔，却听见洪阔贴着耳朵说：“告诉你另一个好消息，我怀孕了。”

他第一反应是，我要当爸爸了，第二反应是，卧槽洪阔怀着孕来比赛不要命了吗，第三反应，赛车手就在众目睽睽之下，把他的领航员往车里一塞，丢下组委会和观众，一脚油门轰去了医院。

等着林臻东双手颤抖着拿过那张报告单时，迟来的兴奋与恐惧让他话都说不出来，洪阔看懂了他的心思，微笑着拉着他的手盖在自己肚子上：“你想要，我也想要。”年轻的爸爸张了张嘴，突然红了眼眶，一把抱住自己的爱人，声音里带着浓重的鼻音：“你要吓死我！”

洪阔顺着他的背，笑道：“好了，没事了。”林臻东收拾了一会情绪，额头在洪阔颈侧蹭了蹭，吻了一下颈后那颗小痣：“我真幸福，有你，有宝宝。”洪阔亲亲他招风耳：“还有冠军。”

林臻东直起身，眼睛还红着，却笑出两颗小虎牙：“我厉害吧？”

洪阔把他拉下来，两人亲了一会：“厉害死了。”

 

 

END


End file.
